Tales from a NOT-SO perfect party
by kittykutie
Summary: Nikki is organising her sixteen birthday.
1. Invitations!

**Hey! Back with a new story! Please enjoy my Dork Diaries fanfic! I do NOT own Dork Diaries, Rachel Renee Russell does.**

17:23 pm

Woohoo! I can't believe my birthday is only in two weeks! I'm turning 16, by the way. I'm planning to invite a LOT of people even if I'm the dorkiest girl in school. But everyone appreciates me a bit more as I saw. Yesterday, at least 50 people said hi to me. Probably because I was a TV celeb and Sweetheart dance princess about a month or three weeks ago. So yeah. Anyway, gotta focus on the invitations!

23:56 pm

I'm done with all the invitations! YES! It took me the WHOLE evening to make 113 of them. Oh well. It's almost midnight so I got to go to sleep!

4:42 am

OMG! I just woke up from the worst nightmare ever! It was at my birthday party, there was a lot of people and everyone was having so much fun. Then all of sudden, Mackenzie came in and slammed a cake on my face screaming:

"Happy Birthday, Nikki! HA HA HA!"

Then ALL the people turned and laughed pointing at me. I was SO humiliated. Even Chloe, Zoey AND Brandon joined in. I was so embarassed I started to cry. But that just made everyone laugh more.

Then Mackenzie announced:

"Hey everyone! I have a raging party in my house! If anyone wants to come, follows me! Or just stay at Nikki's stupid, pathetic, childish birthday party!"

Then everyone left while still laughing, and leaving me there having a good cry.

That's when I woke up! Thank god it was just a dream! I decided to go back to sleep.

7:56 am

I'm in the janitor's closet about to start doing my invitation delivery! My birthday will be so AWESOME! I just know it!

At the cafeteria

I can't believe all the people I invited said they would love to come! I just gave one to Brandon and guess what? He actually said he could come! SQUEEEE! Anyway, my mom reserved a GINORMOUS function room in a club with a disco ball! It could fit more that 200 people in it!

That's when Mackenzie and her mean CCP jock (the only people I didn't invite) walked up to me.

"So I've heard you're having a birthday party and not inviting us!" she started to say dramatically.

"Excuse me! But I don't invite people that were so mean to me since I was in this school!" I responded in a rude way.

"UGH! You know what? We don't even care! Your birthday will be too lame anyways!" she said.

Then she left with all of her friends. Finally! That's when Brandon came to me.

"Hey! What's up?" he asked.

"I'm good! Thanks!" I said.

"I can't wait for that party of yours!" he smiled.

Then we chatted what seem liked, an hour. After class I went back home and went to shop my birthday lights and decos with mom.

6:39 pm

Ok! I'm finally back! In only a week, I'm supposed to go to the club and install all the stuff in the function room.

Nikki Maxwell's birthday, saturday 26 of April, from 6:pm to midnight, at: Kalico Street, at Kelly Country club,

IS OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCED!

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please follow or put a review if you want me to continue the story! :D**


	2. Back off, Mackenzie!

**Here is chapter 2! Thank you everyone for supporting me through my story :D!**

April 22 22:43 pm

Woohoo! I FINALLY installed ALL the decorations in the room of the club, which I did right after school! My birthday is in only in three days! It's gonna be SO SO SO SO SO awesome! Anyway, I better get going to sleep, I have school tomorrow!

April 23 13:54 pm

OMG! You will never believe what just happened! WHY WHY WHY Mackenzie Hollister had to be in this college?! She actually conviced more than 20 people not to go to my party while in the cafeteria! F***ING F***ING GIRL! And about 5 people approved her and told me they changed their minds. For you, 5 people is very little, but for me it's GINORMOUS! IS SHE GOING TO CONVICE THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!? Ugh, I'm sick of that girl and I'm telling her my mind!

"Look Mackenzie! I'm sick of you trying to ruin my party by convincing people not to go to it! Stop OK?! And if you"re jealous, go crawl under a rock and cry of jealousy!" I screamed to her.

"But Nikki! I'm just trying to protect the people from the horrible sickness you have! As known as : The Ugly Disease!" she answered with a smirk.

I can't believe she actually said that to MY face! I wanted to slap her!

"Excuse me! But Nikki isn't sick! And if I go to her birthday, it's because I love her!" one of the students I invited screamed out.

That's when all the students in the hallway approved her!

"Yeah!"

"She's right!"

"Now you can back off, Mackenzie!"

"You're a TOTAL jerk, Mackenzie!"

Then she literally started to CRY and walk away! She was SO embarrased! And good news! The 5 people that changed their minds said that they re-changed their minds and were really going to my party! Woohoo! That's when Brandon walked up to my locker. And I suddenly asked the craziest I could have ever asked!

"Hey! Wanna come over tonight, Brandon?"

"Uhh, sure! 8 pm?" he asked.

"Okay! I can't wait!" I responded.

"I guess I have biology now. See you later!" he walked away.

WOOHOO! OMG OMG OMG! And even more exciting news! Brianna will be having a sleep over right after school, and mom and dad were gone to a camping trip! And all three won't be back until 4:pm tomorrow! Which meant no embarrassing parents or sister! WOOHOO! I absolutely can't wait for tonight!

 **Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And yes, as you probably expected it, the next episode will be indeed containing a quite detailed lemon! You've been warned!**

 **Please put a review or follow if you want me to continue the story! :D**


	3. Brandon and Me

**OK! Finally updated the chapter! Warning: contains detailed lemon inside! If you're under 18,please skip to the next chapter! Enjoy the story :D !**

(same day) 8:05 PM

Brandon's gonna be here soon! I just know it! And plus, tomorrow there's no school! Why? Because ALL the teachers are having an important meeting with principal Winston, and they all won't be available for the ENTIRE school day! So just had to cancel school for today!

 **Knock knock knock!**

OOOOHHHHH! Brandon's here! Okay, must not panic and remind myself of this important rule when you have your boyfriend at your house: NEVER BRING HIM STRAIT TO YOUR BEDROOM! I opened my door and I saw Brandon standing here with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Brandon! Aww, you shouldn't have!" I said sweetly as I grabbed the flowers.

"It's because you're my friend! Duh!" he smirked.

I laughed with a little smile and stepped on the side so Brandon could come in. We started watching some movie on TV and had dinner. It was chicken that my parents left me to microwave.

"Yum! It tastes quite nice!" said Brandon with a smile.

"I know." I simply responded.

We had dessert and both came back to the couch to watch some other stuff. Then something really weird happened. Brandon leant his head on my shoulder like we were a real couple or something.

"Uhhh, Brandon? What are you doing?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh nothing." he answered. He was probably teasing me.

That's when he looked at me and so did I. Our lips got closer and closer until they crushed on each other. Suddenly, Brandon broke the kiss and grabbed my hand, dragging me to my bedroom. I knew what he wanted to do. I was gonna tell him to stop and go back to the couch. But I wanted to see what it was like having sex for the first time. Hey! I had sex ed (sex education in school) when I was in 6th grade! He pushed me on my bed and jumped between my legs. He removed his shirt and I could see his muscular torso. We kissed, and after he started to kiss me on my neck. I couldn't help but enjoy the beautiful feeling of his lips on me. After, somehow, he managed to take off my top and undone my bra. He gently squezzed my boobs and licked my nipples. I slowly putted his pants down as he kept on massaging my boobs. He removed my short and now he was just left to his boxers and me to my panties, but I soon felt two hands making them slighter down my legs. I did the same thing for Brandon's boxers. Then I felt big pain coming from my entrance. I realized that Brandon was actually fingering me.

"Doesn't hurt you too much?" he asked looking a little worried.

"No! Keep on going.. it... feels...so... good.." I answered in breaths.

A minute later he stopped and faced his cock to my pussy.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him a seducing smile. That's when I felt his thrusting in and out in my clit. At first it was so much pain, but then I got into it and took extreme pleasure.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah, Brandon! DEEPER, FASTER!" I shouted, panting.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, cum came squirting out from the both of us. Then we immediately both fell asleep.

Friday, 9:56 am

I woke up and saw Brandon smiling at me.

"So, did you like last night?" he asked seducively.

"Of course." I answered with a smile.

"But you should go home." I kept on going "Your parents must be worried"

"Nah. Yesterday night after dinner they told me their car was busted so they slept into a hotel and won't be back until tomorrow at 11:00 am." he responded.

"But you STILL need to go home!" I teased.

"Fine..." he rolled his eyes smiling.

We changed back into our clothes and I led Brandon to the door way. When he left, I suddenly remembered something when we had sex last night.

Brandon wasn't wearing a condom! OH NO! WHAT IF I'M PREGNANT?!

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! By the way, this was the ONLY lemon in the entire story!**

 **Anyway, please follow or put a review if you want me to continue the story! :D**


	4. I'm gonna be a mother?

Hey, guys! Sorry for the very, very long time to update! Enjoy this episode :) !

(same day) 10:00 am

Ok, ok… MUST NOT PANIC AND GO LOOK FOR THAT PREGNANCY TEST THINGY MOM HAD WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT OF BRIANNA!

(20 minutes later)

Phew.. finally found it! Let's hope that it's not what I think it is..

….

Oh no. I just got out of the bathroom and guess what?

I AM pregnant! I can't believe I'm actually having a growing human being in my own stomach! How will I announce this to my parents?! Ok, first I have to call Brandon and tell him the whole thing. Where's my frickin' phone?!

Ok, here's goes nothing:

*Beep, beep!*

_"Hey, babe! What's wrong? I just got home." Brandon answered.

_"Uhh, Brandon? Remember about last night?" I asked.

_"Yeah, why?" he said.

_ "Ummm, well actually, you didn't have any condom on when had sex and.."

_"Oh no. Please don't tell me it's not what I think it is…"

OMG. Brandon sounded like he was going to die. If I tell him that I'm pregnant, what if he breaks up with me because he thinks that our relationship can't work anymore? But I really think about the consequences, because this kind of lie can ruin my ENTIRE LIFE. If I can't let Brandon know, then I can't let anyone ELSE know, including my own parents. Let's just hope that saying this was the right choice:

_"Actually, I'm just fine!" I babbled, unsure of myself.

_"Phew, Nikki! You really scared me! I thought you were pregnant or something!" He said, reassured.

_" I know right! It's crazy." I responded nervously.

_ " Anyway, gotta go, my parents are home. Bye!"

_"Bye!"

Then he hanged up. WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?!


	5. PLS READ

Hi! I'm sorry, but it's official.

I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY.

I apologise for those who were enjoying it, but it's just too bananas, I can't keep up with the original plot. I'd rather abandon this project, then to keep on doing stupid stuff.

But, I decided to try to work on a new one, but I can't choose which story I should write a fanfiction on. Either

Highschool DXD (anime)

or

Sarah's key (book)

or

The Hunger Games (book series)

Please request me which story you prefer in the reviews!

Toodles!


End file.
